Possession
by lilylyric
Summary: When the halfsibs from the past go into the future, how will this turn of events play out for the ninja of the future? - An AU from season 5, after the events of Lloyd's return to the team. *OC is included.* (Rated T - Violence ((in a future chapter)), a lot of blood, and some other things kids may not get, such as certain emotions and some "hard to understand" words)
1. Prologue

_***Before you start: If you are curious about who the 'halfsibs' are, then please, head to my profile and click on the link that's in my bio. It'll give you some info on the OC that's in this fanfic (she arrives in the next chapter, don't worry). Thank you!***_

'

'

'

 **It had been a few days after Lloyd had returned to the team, no longer possessed and unharmed. Now, the guys were on the lookout for Morro's return, wary that he show up at any time.**

'

Cole had taken the watch duty for the rest of the evening, while Nya was near the back of the ship, working on what she called her "latest project". Lloyd was inside the bounty, still resting from the incident, as his energy was taking its time to return. He wasn't completely immobile, however, as he did get up now and then to get food or have a chat with any of the other ninja. Sensei stopped his meditation to check on him every now and then to see if he was in need of anything, but the green ninja was making a steady recovery. Kai had been searching with Ronin for Jay and Zane, who had both disappeared when the two took off after what the ninja thought was Morro and his gang of ghosts. So far, there was still no trace of the two missing ninja as the day drew to a close.

The ninja had all taken shelter to a vast range of mountains, near the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, in an attempt to loose Morro until Lloyd was able to fight again. However, what they didn't know was that Morro was one step ahead of them - he had followed them to their "hideout", and landed on a cliff directly above from where the ninja were. This was so that they had direct access to the ninja and would not loose them if they decided to move. However, their only flaw was this: a large boulder-like wall was protecting them from being noticed, but this also affected their view on the ninja. The group of ghosts were now discussing among themselves about what to do with the ninja, now that Lloyd was with them.

"Alright, Morro, you brought us here for a reason. What's the plan this time?"

"To split the ninja apart. I learned something new last night, and I want to test it out. Now, not all of the ninja are down there, as we've all noticed. I was thinking about getting either of the 'missing' ninja and using it on them, or whichever we find first."

"It sounds like a good one," Spyder said, sounding a little uninterested, "but how are we supposed to find them? It's not like they aren't already looking for their friends."

"That's where Souler and I come in. We both have dragons; we both can search for them. Now, here's what we're going to do."

Meanwhile, Kai and Ronin had returned to the bounty, unpacking from the search.

"Well, we were sort of successful." Ronin spoke, hoping out of Rex, along with Kai.

"It's either you were successful or you weren't successful." Cole replied, not taking his eyes off the skies for anything out of the ordinary.

"We didn't find the realm crystal, but..."

"But?"

"But we found Jay." Ronin said as Kai stood next to him, Jay on his other side. Nya ran up to Jay and gave him a quick hug and then gestured for him to follow her. He did, of course, and the two then spent the remainder of the evening working on Nya's invention.

"Any luck finding Zane?" Lloyd called from the sail of the bounty, leaning against it.

"No. Jay said that even they were separated during the chase, and he hasn't seen him since. The reason that he was gone for so long was because of his powers. They weren't fully back yet, like ours, and so his dragon didn't last for long. He's not sure if the same happened to Zane, but he thinks so."

"Where do you think he could be now?" Ronin asked, as the two boarded the ship.

"No idea." Kai replied, shaking his head. "I'm worried. It hasn't been that long since we rescued him from Chen's island. What would we do if we lost him for good this time?"

"We don't know that." Lloyd said, a small hint of irritation in his voice.

"Best to stay positive." Cole said, and the others nodded. As stars began to dot the sky, the ninja headed in for the night, unaware that Souler had taken a quick survey of their status.

The ghost had returned to Morro, on his own smaller dragon.

"They haven't found the crystal, but I saw the blue ninja among them."

"We can still find the silver one." Bansha said, and Souler turned to Morro.

"Then it's settled. Let's go look for that remaining ninja."

'

 _A/N: In case you were wondering, Souler is the name for a ghost I came up with. He's pretty much a scout for Morro or whatever and also has a dragon due to his accidental exposure to Morro's powers or something (also I made it so that Morro still has his dragon since he did possess Lloyd and in this AU I decided he would have a small amount of lingering powers of Lloyd's still in him). If you think this story is bad, then please, just don't read it. It isn't worth your time to make a bad review about it, because I know it's pretty terrible. But hey, your choice (however, if you do like this story, then thank you! c: ). Also, happy new year! :D Hope 2016 is great for you~!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Meanwhile, sometime in the past...**

'

Two half-siblings were walking down a sidewalk. It was a rare occurrence to see anyone on that sidewalk, since there weren't any houses. It was the outskirts of the city, after all. The two were now in front of a giant statue, depicting the hero that had died saving the city almost a year ago. The city really had no need for it anymore, as the one who the statue was had returned.

"This is what you left us to look at. Pretty nice, huh?"

"Wow."

"Yeah." The girl turned her head to look at her half-brother, who was beginning to smile. She nudged him, saying, "Hey, I see that smile on your face." He smiled at her and looked back at the statue, seeming to admire it.

"Hard to believe that all happened almost a year ago."

"You're telling me." She began to move forward and sat down on the base of it. "I came here every day, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'd sit here, just like this, for maybe an hour at most. At first, a lot of people came around to pay respects or whatever, but after a week or so, it was just me. Sure, some of the guys sat with me sometimes, but I still felt, I dunno... Alone."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I mean, you're here now, so it's okay." She took a deep breath. "By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Hm?"

"Did you purposely make yourself out of titanium because of this?" She asked, knocking against the statue.

"Ally, you're not serious."

"I am!"

"Okay, maybe, but P-"

"Dude, you didn't have to just because Borg made this."

"I like it, though. The statue."

"Well, whatever. If you wanted to look more like a robot-"

"Upgraded nindroid."

"An _upgraded nindroid_ , then that's your choice."

"You still don't like it?"

"It's growing onto me. Slowly." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment. "Also, when you're the child of a dragon alpha who hates you, killed your mom, and your half-sibling died in front of you, then come talk to me. Not to mention that you get powers from your dad and can turn into a d-" She stopped, noticing her brother wasn't there. "Zane?" Getting up, Ally searched around the area, but there was no sign of him. "Dude, this isn't funny. Either you show up or I'll-" Suddenly, within a mere split-second, she was in a very dark area. There were mountains everywhere, wherever it was. She spotted her brother a few feet away, and began to walk over to him.

"So, where are we?"

"Probably not in Ninjago, that's for sure."

"Yeah, by the looks of things, probably not." The two spotted a pair of ghosts near them, flying on what seemed to be dragons.

Things were about to get interesting.

'

'

 _A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG (and for being so short)! ;n; I got caught up in school work and I had a lot of other things that kept me from getting this all done. I was also kinda nervous because I don't know if you guys will like my OC. x'D Anyway, I hope to have Chapter 2 posted a LOT sooner than this one was. Thank you for being patient! c:_


	3. Chapter 2

The two headed towards a cliff face that swerved off into a canyon. However, after about 15 minutes or so of walking, they heard loud yelling and a passing argument as a strange machine flew overhead, not detecting them as they ducked behind a boulder.

"Should we follow it?" Zane asked after the flying vehicle had passed.

"I don't really want to see what kind of people live here, and we don't even know if they're hostile or not. If they are, then we're as good as dead, since they, you know, live here."

"But what if they're not? And what about food?"

"In case you've forgotten, I can turn into a dragon. I'm pretty sure I can find something to eat, considering I could cover lots of ground and I have a good sense of smell and vision."

"Point taken." He said after pausing to think. They decided to go in the opposite direction, avoiding contact with whoever was there.

'

What they didn't know, however, was that the two ghosts had turned around after they'd spotted the two.

"I'm picking up two life sources, however one is not human." Souler said, after using his ability - to sense a presence (and what they are) from a close range.

"What do you mean by that?" Morro asked, frowning at Souler.

"It isn't human, which means it is exactly what we're looking for." Morro looked closer at them, hovering in the air.

"That's him, all right. But he looks... different, from what I remember. Whatever, it's still the silver ninja, and that's that." The air ninja spoke with a clear smirk on his face, swooping down and landing in front of the two.

'

Ally jumped back as the huge, ghost-like dragon landed, blocking their path.

"Who's he?" She asked, facing her half-brother.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zane whispered back, not taking his eyes off of the ghost.

"The silver ninja. We meet again."

"Huh?" The nindroid asked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"Who are you?"

"A better question is: Who are you?" The ghost retorted, quickly scanning her over, and then turned to look at Zane again.

"Look, we don't know what this place is and how we got here, and we most certainly do not have any clue who you two are."

"You must have crossed dimensions, huh?"

"That's impossible."

"Not without a realm crystal, or a specific purpose." A new voice said, his own dragon landing directly next to the first ghost's beast.

"What's a realm crystal?" Ally asked.

"Not important. Anyway, you've arrived in the land of the dragon riders. We pretty much all ride dragons around here."

Ally's eyes lit up and whispered, "Good thing we landed in this dimension and not some kind of crazy, messed up place."

"I think it was luck."

"...Figured." The two looked back at the ghosts.

"So you two are one of those people then." The first ghost said, looking impressed.

"This 'dimension-crossing' happens often?" Zane asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, we'll show you around, considering you'll be staying here a while. The warp won't happen for at least a few days, maybe a week or two. It's completely random." The second ghost explained, and Ally muttered a quick "oh, great", and Zane summoned his elemental dragon.

"Name's Morro, by the way, and this is Souler."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zane, and this is my half-sister, Ally."

"'Half-sister?'" Morro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. See, we-" Ally shot Zane a disapproving glare before running off, only to re-appear a few minutes later as a dragon.

"Woah, how'd she do that?"

"It's... hard to explain. She gets it from her father, who's this half-dragon, half-human hybrid." Ally sighed and leapt into the air, waiting for the others. They soon followed, and Morro took the lead, with Souler close behind him.

"So, how'd you meet up with your brother?" Souler asked Ally, falling back and to her side. The dragon let out a grunt and looked away, uninterested. Suddenly, Souler quickly caught up with Morro before the two took off, racing ahead of Ally. The movement was so quick that she hardly had a chance to react, except catching one specific detail.

'

The ghosts had kidnapped Zane, and the dragon princess wasn't willing to loose him again as she gave chase.

'

'

 _A/N: oh dear lord this was finished late again. I'm sorry for the wait again, and I'm really sorry for how short this chapter is. I hope that future chapters won't be this short. ((HEADS UP: This is almost the middle of the story. Yeah, I know, it isn't too long. Sorry about that ^^')) Please do remain the patient people you are, and thank you for waiting!~_


End file.
